This Ain't a Scene
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: "I'm sorry that you were cursed. I knew it would be hard for you to have sex with you turning into an animal and all…" She began began. "I did this scenario to help you and if it makes you happy, I'm willing to do it." HaruxOC Incest Slight AU


Author's Note:

This is part of a 19 song fic challenge. The song I have chosen is This Ain't A Scene by Fallout Boy. This is slightly AU since it kind of tampers with the Sohma curse. Haru x OC I normally don't do incest fics, but I wanted to try something new.

It was a hot summer afternoon, with no adults in the house. Just Hatsuharu and Katomi, his younger sister. Hatsuharu had just finished his college applications and put them in the mail. He was bored afterwards. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure were on a vacation and Momiji had work.

He surfed the web for a bit and visited his favorite porn website and satisfied himself as he heard Katomi coming near his room. He zipped up his pants and asked in his assertive big brother voice, "Katomi, what are you doing?"

She stopped in front of him with a sly smile and teased, "wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually I would. I'm bored, I'll do anything with you. Braid your hair, polish your nails." Hatsuharu pleaded.

Katomi giggled. "Sorry, Haru. I'm going to a party at Daisuke's house and you aren't invited." She answered in a bratty little sister manner.

"Daisuke? You mean that creep that Dad told you not to hang out with!" Hatsuharu asked, irked by the sound of the name.

"Yeah. So? Mom and Dad aren't here, and I'm going." His sister retorted.

Katomi was about to leave the room, but Haru stood in front of her, angry."That boy has a criminal record and no one in this house wants you to get hurt!" He told her.

"I won't, now will you let me shower?" Katomi asked, annoyed.

Hatsuharu only went black around his outer family, but never with his sister, he tried to calm himself before he went black and mumbled, "Fine, go ahead." He got out of her way as she proceeded to the bathroom.

Hatsuharu sat back down. _'Damn Katomi, she never listens to anything I say. Why? Is it because of the curse?"_ He continued watching his "medicine" and continued pleasuring himself. Then it came to him. '_She can go under one condition.'_ He had gone black. And she will finally see him that way.

Minutes had passed as Katomi exited the bathroom, only wrapped in a white towel and went to her room, where she found Hatsuharu naked, in her bed.

A shriek escaped Katomi's mouth. "W-what are you doing in MY room, pervert?!"

"I'm punishing you." Hatsuharu said, smugly. "After all Mom put ME in charge."

"By watching me change! Or to rape me? Because by the looks of it, this seems like torture." Katomi argued.

"Think of it more like a lesson." Haru said.

"In what...humiliation 101?" Katomi demanded.

"I know you have the hots for Daisuke...and that you want to get in his pants." Haru said, with a dark chuckle.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm just going to prepare you for that event." He answered pinning his younger sister to the wall. She squirmed underneath him, terrified what fate lied for her.

"Hatsuharu, we can't! Thats incest." Katomi protested as he fondled her towel covered boobs.

"Yeah? Well Rin is with someone else and you're the only person I could touch without turning into a stinking ox." Hatsuharu said aggressively, as he ripped the towel from his. sister.

"Not my problem that your weird." Katomi spat. He had it with her and threw her on the floor.

"I'll make you regret that." Hatsuharu told her, angrily as he got on top of her and kissed her neck.

"H-Haru...we…"

"Don't lie, you're enjoying this." Hatsuharu told her in between kisses.

"Yes." She said softly.

He pulled away from her, shocked to hear that answer. "Wait what?" He asked.

"I'm sorry that you were cursed. I knew it would be hard for you to have sex with you turning into an animal and all…" Katomi began. "I did this scenario to help you and if it makes you happy, I'm willing to do it."

"So that party…?" Haru asked.

"I wasn't even invited." Katomi said with a sly look. "I knew he was bad after the few incidents I have had with him. I just said that so I can make you happy and give the affection you need." She toyed with a strand of her golden hair. "That is until the curse is broken, of course."

"Right. I don't want to be the guy who fucked his sister as my title." Hatsuharu said.

"Exactly." She curled up to him and grabbed his member. "But for now I'm yours."

"K-Katomi!" Hatsuharu gasped at her touch.

Katomi pushed her brother so she would be on top and kissed him passionately on the list. Once she broke the kiss she said, "I love you, big brother."

"Katomi, please, touch me…" He begged, wanting her to feel him up like she did a minute a go.

"Of course." She said, grabbing it and stroking it with ease. Hatsuharu moaned underneath her. She began jerking him off, liking the noises that he brought on.

"Do you like when I do this?" She asked. He moaned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hatsuharu couldn't take it anymore. He needed release. "Katomi, use your tongue."

She bent down and gave him a single lick. "Like this?" She asked, playfully. He moaned an octave higher. "Okay then." She only licked the tip, pleasing and yet tearing her brother apart.

"Don't tease me." He pleaded.

She took him deeper and began to suck on him. Haru's body was full of ectsacy, he came in her mouth. She then got off him and asked, "How did I do?"

"Amazing." Hatsuharu said warmly making his sister smile. Then he rolled her over so he would take top. "Now my turn."

Hatsuharu noticed his sister was a little bit wet and wanted make her soaked. He spread her legs, giving him some entry and licked her and licked her. She squirmed underneath, she was very ticklish.

"Hatsuharuuuu." She moaned underneath him.

He snickered into her thigh and kept licking her core. She was enjoying the electrifying touch that he was giving her. She reached her breaking point as white liquid escaped from her opening.

Hatsuharu still lay on top of her and asked, "Tell me what you want."

"You. Inside me. NOW!" Katomi begged.

Hatsuharu chuckled and adjusted himself to enter her. "Right answer." Katomi was scared at first, believing the myth that losing your virginity hurt. To her surprise though, it didn't and she was screaming Hatsuharu's name, digging her fingers in her hair.

He thrust more. Harder and faster as Katomi wailed in pleasure. They were going at it for minutes. They wished they had felt this feeling forever. Katomi had climaxed and shortly followed by Haru.

Katomi kissed Hatsuharu gently and said, "Lets not speak of this."

"Of course."


End file.
